1. Field
The present invention is directed to ophthalmic surgical cassettes for use with pump systems. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed towards an ophthalmic surgical cassette having a reflux bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Ophthalmic surgical cassettes for use with pump systems during ophthalmic surgical procedures are generally known. Each ophthalmic surgical cassette common includes a container for retaining aspirant fluid and tissue retrieved from a surgical site during an ophthalmic surgical procedure. It is common for ophthalmic surgical cassettes to also include an aspiration tube, which is attached to a surgical handpiece during the ophthalmic surgical procedure.
It is common for the aspiration line to have ability to reflux aspirant tissue and fluid back toward the surgical site upon request from a surgeon. To achieve reflux, each aspiration tube typically includes a reflux bulb and a block pinch point. A pump system, in which the ophthalmic surgical cassette is positioned, generally includes plungers to depress the reflux bulb against the block pinch point. When reflux is requested, a first plunger depresses aspiration tubing at a flow pinch point to isolate the aspiration path tubing from the container. Then, a second plunger depresses the reflux bulb causing a reverse flow of aspirant fluid and tissue in the aspiration tube generally equal to a displacement of the compression. For multiple aspiration tubes, each of the aspiration tubes includes a reflux bulb and a block pinch point, thereby requiring at least two plungers in the pump system for each aspiration tube.
If the cassette does not include the first plunger to isolate the aspiration path from the container, when reflux is requested by the surgeon, suction may be generated, reducing effectiveness of the reflux in the aspiration tube. In addition, reflux is requested repeatedly in a short period of time, air may be pulled into the aspiration tube from the container, further reducing effectiveness of the repeated reflux requests because of the compressibility of air.
Therefore, there exists the need for an improved ophthalmic surgical cassette with minimal components and effective reflux performance.